


Impressions

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Sam Wilson x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Sam tries to use his newfound friendship with Captain America to impress you.





	Impressions

Sam had been enjoying his daily run around the National Mall like he did every morning.  That was until the cocky blonde started taunting him as he repeatedly lapped him.  If he heard the words "On your left!" one more time, he was going to scream!

Finally finishing his run, he collapsed by a nearby tree, the blonde coming over to chat.  Unsurprisingly, he turned out to none other than Captain America!  Sam enjoyed a few minutes of easy banter with the living legend.  Sam was not shocked to find that he was actually a nice guy.

"Alright, Sam, duty calls," Steve announced after reading a text message on his phone.  "Thanks for the run.  If that's what you wanna call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asked as he shook Steve's hand.

"Oh, that's how it is," Steve teased causing Sam to chuckle.

"Okay," Sam acknowledged.  "Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve replied.

"Okay," Sam said just as a sexy redhead pulled up to the curb in a sleek, black Corvette Stingray.

She and Steve shared a bit of lighthearted banter before the super soldier got in the car, undoubtedly heading off to save the world.

 

Sam went back home to grab a shower before he headed into work.  He loved his job at the VA.  Helping fellow veterans deal with the horrors they saw while overseas fighting for their country was extremely rewarding.  Not to mention how therapeutic it was for him.  Losing his best friend and wingman during his last tour had left him feeling hopeless and guilty.  Talking with other vets who were experiencing the same feelings made him feel less alone with his grief and self-loathing.

You saw Sam walking up the stairs to the front door of the VA.  Quickly grabbing your lip gloss, you ran it over your lips, rubbing them together to even it out.  You straightened your blouse and squared your shoulders, trying not to look like a love-struck fool.

Sam put a smile on his face as he walked into the VA.  You were sitting at your desk as always, looking like a ray of sunshine.  You gave him a bright smile as he sauntered up to your desk and placed one hip on the edge.

"How you doing?" Sam asked, his cocky grin never giving away how nervous he actually was to be talking to you.

"I'm fine this morning, Sam," you answered, your racing heart pounding away in your ears.  "How are you doing today?"

"Me?" he inquired.  "I'm doing great.  I actually met the Captain America this morning!"

"You don't say," you replied, not caring one lick about the big blonde hero.  "Is he as nice in person as he seems on TV?"

"He's actually a little shit, if you wanna know the truth," Sam joked.  "He actually had the audacity to make fun of me for running a bit slow.  Can you believe that?"

You couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped your lips.  Sam always had that effect on you.  He was so handsome and funny.  His morning visit to your desk was one of the highlights of your day.  

"I've read about him in the 40's before they experimented on him," you commented.  "I'm not surprised to hear he hasn't changed."

Sam looked up at the clock and started to stand up.  "Well, (Y/N), I've got a group session starting in a few minutes, so I need to get to work.  I'll see you later."

"Have a great day, Sam," you replied, turning slightly in your chair to catch a glimpse of that sexy little booty as he walked away.  This was one of the other highlights of your day.

 

It had been a few days since Sam had met Steve, and he had given up hope of the other man actually dropping by.  Of course Captain America was too busy to be bothered with things not related to national security.  

It came as a surprise to Sam to look up at the end of one of his session and see the Star-Spangled Man himself leaning against the doorway.

"Look who it is," Sam joked.  "The running man."

"Caught the last few minutes," Steve said.  "It's pretty intense."

"Yeah, brother," Sam acknowledged, "we all got the same problems.  Guilt, regret."

"You lose someone?" Steve asked.

"My wingman, Riley" Sam replied.  "Flying a night mission.  A standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky.  Nothing I could do.  It's like I was up there just to watch."

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

"After that," Sam continued.  "I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now," Steve asked, "back in the world?"

"Hey," Sam replied, "the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero.  So, hell, yeah.  You thinking about getting out?"

"No," Steve answered.  "I don't know.  To be honest, I don't know what to do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam suggested causing Steve to laugh.  "It's just a great idea off the top of my head.  But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do.  What makes you happy?"

"I don't know," Steve answered truthfully.

"Well," Sam drawled, "I know of something you could do that would make me really happy right now."

"What is that exactly?" Steve inquired.

"You remember me mentioning the girl at the front desk?" Sam asked.  "Maybe you and I can go say hi."

"You want to use me to help you pick up a dame?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Whatever works, man," Sam replied unabashedly.

Sam began leading Steve back toward the front desk, pausing as you came into sight.  He checked his shirt to make sure that it was straight causing Steve to start laughing beside him.

"Gotta make a good impression," Sam informed him.  "Okay, her name is (Y/N), but let me do the talking."

Steve shook his head at the man's nervousness.  "Whatever you say."

Sam walked over to your desk, propping one hip on the side like he always did.  "(Y/N), I want you to meet my new friend here.  Steve Rogers."

You turned to your left and sure enough, Steve Rogers was standing right beside you, his hand outstretched.  You were a bit speechless, but still had enough wits about you to take his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said with a smile.

It took a few seconds, but you were finally able to get control of yourself and find you voice.  "The pleasure's all mine, Captain."

"It's Steve," he corrected.  "You must have your hands full dealing with this one."

Sam placed his hand over his heart dramatically, a look of shock on his face.  "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

You chuckled at the two men.  "You have no idea, Steve."

Steve brought your hand to his lips before letting go.  "Well, (Y/N), I need to get back to work.  Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe," you agreed.

You and Sam watched him as he walked toward the door.  He stopped and gave the two of you a wave before heading back out into the city.

"So, (Y/N)," Sam began.  "Maybe the next time Steve's free, you might want to join us for a drink?"

"Sam Wilson!" you chastised.  "Are you really trying to use Steve Rogers as an excuse to ask me out on a date?"

"No, um, maybe, I mean, no, not-not at all," he stammered as he stood up from the corner of the desk.

"Tell me something," you demanded.  "What is your favorite kind of donut?"

"Chocolate eclairs," he answered sheepishly.

"And what kind of donuts are always stocked for your sessions?" you asked as you stood up as well.

"Chocolate eclairs," he answered again.

"What kind of coffee creamer do you prefer?" you continued as you poked his chest with your finger.

"Hazelnut," he whispered, finally catching on.  "And there's always hazelnut creamer sitting by my favorite coffee mug."

You shook your head in disbelief.  "You really are dense, you know that?"

"I'm starting to realize that," he agreed.  "Let's try this again.  (Y/N), would you like to have dinner with me this evening?"

You looked at him for a few moments before a smile spread across your face.  "I thought you'd never ask.  I would love to.  Now get back to work."

Sam smiled as you sat back down at your desk.  He tapped the corner of your desk in lieu of a spoken goodbye and started walking back down the hall.

You waited a few seconds before turning to admire the view.  You accidently let a soft moan escape your lips, causing Sam to quickly turn around, catching you as you stared at his backside.  He arched one brow as you shrugged your shoulders and turned back to your desk.  This was definitely going to be one long overdue date!


End file.
